timesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Buffalo Bill
William Frederick Cody (1846-1917) was an American soldier who went by the name of Buffalo Bill. He was the creator of "Buffalo Bill's Wild West Show" in the late 1800's and early 1900's. In the Show He makes his debut in "Where the Buffalo Bill Roams". In the episode, Bill has secluded himself to his house since nobody can stand him. He's a conspiracy theorist with several theories against the government, presidents, and animals. He ties up Time Squad after seeing Tuddrussel's badge, but shares his "knowledge" with the group when Otto reveals that he knows a lot about him and explains who they are. He upsets Otto by telling him his theories about past presidents, and then frustrates everyone by taking them to watch cows and listen to an owl, believing that they "know something". Time Squad is unable to think of a way to get Bill to deliver mail until he shows them his magazine, The Daily Informer. ''Since Bill had never shared his magazine, Otto convinces him to spread his knowledge around the country by delivering them to everyone, along with the country's mail. Bill is happy to do so, thinking that he is finally getting people to believe him. Appearance Buffalo Bill is a tall, thin man with long brown hair. He wears a typical cowboy outfit, sporting a leather jacket with stars on it over a blue shirt, long cowboy boots over his pants, a large belt, white cowboy gloves, and a red bandana around his neck. He wears a wide, white cowboy hat. Bill also has a large mustache and a goatee. He also wears medals on his shirt, which were probably from his service in the Civil War. Personality Buffalo Bill is a stereotypical conspiracy theorist, claiming that "the government" hides a lot of information from the public. After Otto introduces himself, Bill claims that he always knew that government men from the future were monitoring him, since he knows a lot of their secrets. Bill's conspiracy beliefs go as far as mistaking a barbecue sauce stain for a UFO on his dollar bill, believing that cows moo at a specific moment because they know something, and believing that Lincoln possessed psychic powers. He writes his own tabloid magazine, ''The Daily Informer, which is all about his theories, but he kept them to himself because nobody around him believes him. Eventually, though, Otto is able to convince him to share his knowledge with the rest of the country, taking advantage of his desire to "spread the truth" to get him to deliver mail in the Pony Express. Bill seemed to form the closest bond with Otto, (possibly since Otto knew so much about him) and always called him "Future Boy." In Real History William Frederick Cody was an American scout and showman who worked as a rider for the Pony Express at the age of 14. Later he became a soldier and participated in the American Civil War. In 1859, he was a prospector during the Pike's Peak Gold Rush. After this, he served as a civilian scout for the U.S. Army during the Indian Wars, receiving the Medal of Honor in 1872. He then started his Buffalo Bill's Wild West shows in 1883, which toured in different countries. Trivia *Historically, Bill worked in the Pony Express since he was 14 years old, while in the episode he appears to be around 20 years old. *Interestingly, Buffalo Bill was actually a freemason. Freemasonery is known for being a secret cult and fraternity. Gallery Buffalo Bill Bio.jpg|Larry's computer displaying Bill. Buffalo Bill Bio-2.jpg|Close-up of Larry's computer. Episode25-10.jpg|Bill's house. Episode25-12.jpg|Bill is alerted by Tuddrussel's Time Squad badge. Episode25-14.jpg|Bill ties up the "government men." Episode25-17.jpg|Bill makes sure they aren't "alien zombies." Episode25-23.jpg|Bill's stories infuriate Otto. Episode25-25.jpg|Bill shows the group some cows. Episode25-28.jpg|Bill yells at the cows. Episode25-31.jpg|Bill gets information from owls. Episode25-32.jpg|Bill goes through the mayor's trash. Episode25-33.jpg|Bill howls at the moon. Episode25-35.jpg|Bill prints a tabloid magazine about his exploits. Episode25-36.jpg|Bill's magazine. Episode25-38.jpg|Bill considers delivering his magazines across the country. Episode25-40.jpg|Bill will deliver them along with his mail. Episode25-41.jpg|Bill rides off. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Historical Characters